Severus' Betrayal
by Lady of Tenn
Summary: Hermione saves Severus and falls in love but doesn't tell her beloved. Read this gut wrenching one shot to see a sequence of events that leads to confessions of betrayal and forgiveness. Minor fluff, minor language. SS/HG pairing. ONE SHOT COMPLETE


**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

 **Backstory: This is AU, simply put Severus is alive and Hermione saved him. If you want cannon please don't bother reading.**

 **Side Note: This is a one shot.**

"Severus, how could you?" Hermione whispered with a deep anguish. She was heaving with deep racking sobs, as she stared into a deep endless abyss. She was unmoving as she sat on her knees; betrayal in the highest consumed her body. The man known for his loyalty had betrayed her, and in the midst of feeling her anguish, her anger began to boil in the pit of her stomach. Filled with anger, hurt, sadness, and simply put bitterness, she lay down on the floor crying until she fell asleep.

The next day Hermione awoke with a start, a night full of restless sleep. She couldn't help the nightmares, in rapid repetition, of Severus' betrayal. She had seen it over and over and over again. As if he was encased in a blissful state, while ramming himself into that stupid cunt. Thoughts of how he could do this to her consumed her mind. What had she done to make him turn to another?

She dragged her body up off the floor at a pace that would resemble a sloth's. Her will to live at an all-time low, she simply wanted to curl into her body and disappear. Would this be all over the daily profit? She could see the headline now, "Tall, Dark and Mysterious, abandon's Mousy Golden Girl." How horrific, how embarrassing, cheated on by the bat of the dungeons. She had never felt so worthless in all of her life. Not even when, Draco bloody Malfoy, called her a Mudblood in second year could compare to this betrayal.

Understanding just wasn't coming to her, how could this have happened? She stared at the photos again. Someone had shoved them so hard under the door that they hit her foot, across the room, which was tucked neatly under her desk. As if they were filled with so much mirth that they had to heave with a great shove to send them underneath her door. She had barely made it home before she was consumed with self-doubt and anguish.

Maybe someone had tampered with the photo's to add Severus to them? A rush of relief filled her as she anxiously glided her wand over the photos. Nothing, he was still there, ramming his cock into that horrid bitch.

She stared into his eyes as the photo repeated itself over and over. He was looking at her, as if he were pleased with his actions. Staring deep into her soul hoping he could devour it, as if he knew she would see. A morbid thing to do to process her grief, but she couldn't help it; she watched the photo, over and over again. She memorized every detail, every facial feature, every movement of his body, her body. She was filled with disbelief, as she realized where they were, in her bed, in her flat. Of all the nerve, how could he?

She picked the note up again; they were sending these to Severus as well. Had he received his yet? There wasn't a date on the photo. She had been in her flat for two years; this photo could have been taken anytime during that two year period. She pulled her wand out and waved it lazily at the fireplace. He couldn't get in now; he would have to come to the door. That is, if, he even wanted to see her after he found out she knew of his dirty deeds.

She lay on the couch of her flat, pondering over the course of the last two years. How could such a beautiful, passionate filled relationship turn into the feeling of death and humility? She nursed him to health! She left Ron for him! The nail in the coffin was her virginity, gone, out the window; to the man she now deemed unworthy. She would have married him come spring, but now; it just wasn't going to happen. Her soul was invested in Severus and now it was torn apart.

Perhaps she wasn't experienced enough? Perhaps her young naïve mind about love was overly fairytale-esque? Everything was running through her mind. She watched him nearly die, she saved him without a second thought, she fell in love with him as she watched him heal, and she walked away from him when he pushed her away.

She thought back to those days, it was only a month before they bumped into each other at Flourish and Blotts.

… **..2 Years Prior….**

She had just broken up with Ron; she devastated her best friend because her heart was with another; another who didn't give their heart in return. She was aimlessly wondering through Diagon Alley when she made her way to the book store. The smell of the books always gave her comfort. Even when she didn't feel deserving of comfort, they were still there for her lined on the shelves, waiting.

Sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the shelves, she was surrounded by her most desired treasures. She was around 30 pages into the newest edition of, "Magical Properties and Spells for Dragon's Blood", when she felt eyes on her from somewhere down the row she had camped out in for the last several hours. She looked down the aisle and there he was, in all his glory, deep black eyes glaring at her sitting form.

Flustered, her cheeks began to redden as she was attempting to speak, but no words would form. As if he knew, Severus Snape approached her in the aisle.

"Decided to move into the book store have you Ms. Granger?" He said this so casually, as if it was normal to see her there, surrounded by books.

Still no words could form as the butterflies swirled in her stomach.

"Are you alright?" He knelt down to make his eyes level with hers, she melted as he connected unblinkingly with concern.

She stuttered, "Y-y-y-e-s-s. Just lost track of time I think." She cleared the lump out of her throat. She couldn't get a grip on her emotions. She couldn't let him sense her feelings.

"Exactly how long have you been here?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure, I've caught up on a bit of light reading I suppose." She said this with embarrassment when she looked around at the piles of books stacked up beside both sides of her body.

Severus stood and looked at her, not with an air of disapproval but with a grin of amusement. She hesitated a moment as he stood staring at her, she wondered what to say. Speechless was not exactly something she was accustomed to having happen. He took the lead once more, "Perhaps I can assist you in shelving these books? Then we can go have some lunch."

She gushed with an excited, "yes, that sounds wonderful", with an out of sorts feeling consuming her mind. Up to this point he was unaware of the feelings she had developed for him over the course of just a few short months. She hurriedly stood and assisted in straitening up her mess and then made their way to the Tea Room, just outside of the Leaky Cauldron in muggle London.

She couldn't help but admire his gentlemanly ways, he held open doors for her, and pulled out her chair. She admired his gliding stride as he walked to the counter for menus, and she gazed longingly at him as he returned and never took his eyes away from her eyes. They engaged in delightful, intellectual debates throughout the course of their lunch. She was a beacon of happiness, all troubles forgotten, no guilt over Ron remembered, just sheer joy at having such a delightful time with Severus.

At the end of their lunch they walked to the park nearby and strolled leisurely amongst the flowers. They had managed to be on a first name basis over the course of lunch, which pleased her immensely. She blushed with each accidental brush from his hand on hers or misspoken tongues. This was the most wonderful day of her life. Even as the conversation changed, on the bench they found themselves upon watching the ducks, to a more personal conversation.

"Tell me, why were you surrounding yourself with books in the book store?" Severus said with genuine interest.

"Well, honestly I needed comfort." She deadpanned, summoning her Gryffindor courage.

"I always found comfort in my solace with a good book as well. Why did you need comfort?"

She looked at him for a moment as she attempted to control her emotions, she wanted to blurt it all out, but she couldn't, not now.

"I ended my relationship with Ron." She was so proud she didn't divulge more, but it was a bittersweet moment of pride. She watched him nod, as if, he were uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation so she continued. She could see he wanted to ask why, but he was restraining from asking.

"It needed to be done; we should have never breached the realm of friendship." She watched his face; it was like a stone wall, expressionless. So she looked away hoping he would continue the conversation. Her mind was racing, filled with worry, should she have told him anything? He is so quiet now, and we were having such a wonderful outing. She began to chew on her lip.

"Hermione, forgive my boldness, but were you not, in love and wanting to marry Mr. Weasley?" She noticed he said Ron's name with a strange tone that she did not recognize. Could it have been strained respect perhaps?

"It is hard to give someone your heart when it belongs to another." Her answer was simple, it was the truth, and she did not have to tell him it was about him, right now.

"You are truly a puzzle Hermione." He began to laugh.

He's laughing? Why on Earth would that make him laugh? He continued between laughter.

"How did you manage to care for me, travel back and forth from me to Mr. Weasley, study and take your Newt's, but still find the time to have a man on the side?"

His laughter was glorious to hear, she basked in it, until it abruptly stopped. She looked at him, once again studying his face. A look of horror graced his expression. Why would he have such a terrible look on his face?

"Hermione, whom have you given your heart to?" He said it quickly as if he was afraid of the answer.

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry." She couldn't tell if he was sad or happy that she didn't answer. How did this conversation turn so quickly? She looked up at him to see him smiling.

"You sneaky little woman, you will eventually tell me, won't you?" He was asking, but she got the sneaking suspicion that he was going to find out on his own, or at least attempt to find out. Boy will he be shocked.

"I suppose, eventually, yes you will find out." That cheekiness was more amusing to her, but he will eventually think back to this conversation and find it just as humorous.

And so this day, began their friendship, and eventually time lead them to have this conversation again.

Over the course of the next few months, their friendship became all-encompassing for Hermione. Their intellectual likenesses only strengthen what she had known from the beginning. Their ability to talk about any subject well into the night was never surprising. Hours would pass without either of them noticing. They discussed plans for their futures, potions, politics, friends and family history. She knew without a doubt that Severus and she were destined to be together.

Yet, she did not glorify it into a happily ever after scenario, she simply knew based off their personalities and mutual intelligence that their future was meant to be, with each other, and not as friends. She had to tell him, everything; because she knew his fear of rejection would prevent him from breaching the subject.

When Severus arrived at her flat that evening for dinner she began to proceed with caution.

"So tell me Severus, do you have anyone special in your life right now?"

He looked at her strangely as if she should know the answer.

"When exactly do I have time to date anyone Hermione?" He said this rather snippily as he often does with he feels he shouldn't have to answer a question. "Why?"

"Oh I was just curious. We never seem to speak about relationships." She laughed a little as she was saying this, mainly because she was happy he didn't have anyone.

"Well, I was trying to be patient for you to tell me about your secret lover." He said this with a quirky smile and wagging eyes. That was extremely out of character for him she thought. She stared at him, as he gave her an odd grin. "Would you want to tell me now? I think I've figured it out, you know?"

Oh, had he? She was shocked for a moment, and then realized he had not figured it out, he surely would not know it was him that she gave her heart too. Curious she asked who he thought it was, and so he continued with his deductions.

"I did some evaluations of course, of each man that I know you have in your life. Ron obviously has avoided you, for good reason. You spend quite considerable about of time with Potter, and surprisingly you have developed a sort of kinship with Draco. Why, I'm not entirely sure, but I assume since working at the Ministry only allows so much time for friendship that this was your attempt at mending bridges. Isn't that what you call your friendship? So either you are having a scandalous affair with Potter, or you're secretly in love with the boy who never accepted you in your youth!"

She was complexly confused at the fact he had forgotten about himself, how could he be so blind! She smiled and the banter back and forth about Harry and Malfoy was quiet humorous for a good while. Until she turned a serious look and finally worked up enough courage to begin leading him on a trail of discovery. It was now time to lay out the cards she had been holding. She couldn't stand holding it in anymore. Her dreams of holding her head so softly against his chest needed to come to fruition.

"On a serious note Severus, I think you know good and well that I do not desire either of them."

"Well yes I suppose, Potter and you don't really seem like you would more than brotherly and sisterly towards each other. Yet, Draco, come on, it is the only other man you spend time with these days."

"Severus is there no other man that you know of that I spend the majority of my time with?"

She sat and watched him think, she could see the wheels turning, and she patiently waited for a light bulb to flicker.

"The only other person you spend time Hermione, is me."

She didn't answer him, but gave him a knowing look, as if she was trying to convey every emotion she had ever felt for him in one look. Her left eyebrow slowly rose, as did the corner of her mouth ever so slightly. She continued to be silent, hoping with her look of exasperation being given in his direction would help him figure out that he is her one and only.

He stared at her, not knowing what to say. She could see him struggling with the truth. She took a deep breath and walked over closer to him, and was surprised that he stepped back away from her into the wall. She made her way around the table and lifted her hand up to his cheek and gently caressed her hand across it. She watched as his eyebrows shoot up with shock. She quietly whispered.

"After all this time together, you never suspected that it could be you?"

"I don't find this funny Hermione, it could never be me!"

She winced at his menacing tone. She hadn't heard that tone since her school days, when he was putting up his show for the Slytherin students in class. She laid her hand on his chest and looked him straight into his eyes.

"I don't find it humorous either, I'm being serious Severus. I have never loved anyone more and I don't think that I will ever find anyone else more worthy of my love than you."

He stared down at her, processing what she had just said, still unable to accept that this wasn't a dirty joke she imagined.

"Why? I am not worthy of anyone's love Hermione. I am not someone you want. I am not someone you need. You've seen how bitter and cantankerous I can be, you have seen me irritable, what about me is there to love, I'm not even attractive Hermione, there is nothing glamourous about me!"

He whispered his disapproval of her love, he said it with shame, and Hermione's heart twisted.

"Oh Severus, but you are all those things and more. I love the irritable, cantankerous, grouchy old grump. You're extremely sexy, and your mind, my God your mind is irresistible. We are more than compatible. Don't let your insecurities keep you from loving me in return. I beg of you please don't, I wouldn't be able to take the rejection."

"You think I'm rejecting you?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered trying to take a step back from Severus, suddenly she felt foolish for telling him, why she could be ruining their friendship.

He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back into him. His hold on her was fierce. They stood their embracing one another for quite a time. Before finally she pulled back and looked up at him to ask what she needed to hear.

"Does this mean you feel the same way Severus?"

He didn't answer for a long time. They stood and stared at one another for what felt like hours but in reality were only a few moments. It felt like an eternity for Hermione.

"If you are certain that I am good enough for you, then I would gladly take you into my arms and hold your love for the remainder of my days. I do love you deeply Hermione. I just never knew that my love would be reciprocated."

That was all she needed to hear, her lips was on his faster than he could finish saying, reciprocated. She kissed him with such fierceness that it nearly toppled them both to the floor. Once they caught their bearings he did what she never thought would happen, he returned her kiss. This was the most significant moment of her life, up to this point, and it began what she thought was the perfect relationship. It was everything she ever wanted.

… **Present Day…..**

Hermione stood staring out the window. She could still feel his lips on hers from that first kiss to now, it still felt the same, and every time their lips touch it caused an eruption of relentless fire deep within her soul. Was she able to get past this betrayal? Women do it every day, but this, this was her Severus.

Tears streamed down her face, she felt as if something or someone had died. She still stood unmoving filled with grief as someone alerted her wards. Someone was at her door, it was Severus. She did not feel as if she could face him now. She didn't want too, but she knew he would feel her inside. He probably had seen her as he walked by the window. She stared at the door as he knocked on it and slowly glided over to it, propping her head up against.

"What do you want Severus?"

"Hermione please, let me in."

"No, what do you want?" She could barely speak with unwavering tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"Hermione, please, let me come in and hold you."

"How could you Severus?"

There was no answer, she could feel his shame through the door, and she could feel his self-loathing for his actions. That doesn't excuse his actions though; he had to accept that there were consequences for his betrayal.

"Tell me Severus, how could you do this to me?"

She felt his head fall into her door. He wasn't denying it, how could he? She waited for a moment, and as she was about to walk away she heard him sigh with despair.

"Hermione I'm sorry. As much as we love each other, I've never felt worthy enough for you, I've never felt as if I were good enough. When I couldn't retrieve your parent's memories, and I watched you cry for days, I felt as if it was my fault, and I destroyed you. So I left you in Australia, I came to London and was heading to your flat. I passed the Leaky Cauldron and decided to drown my sorrow. It was a terrible mistake Hermione. I don't even remember the woman's name, or how she got this photo. Please Hermione, I'm so sorry. It only happened this one time."

Hermione had sunk to the floor. She could barely breathe, this hurt more than losing her parents. This hurt more than losing her friends in battle, this was agony, and this was hell. It took him so long to spit it all out, she could hear him crying, she knew he was filled with guilt and remorse. She couldn't face him, she didn't know if she ever could. What if something bad happen again? Would he turn to alcohol and another strange woman? How did this one encounter result in a picture? It doesn't matter, even if it was a setup. She looked over at the window seal, she had been carrying that picture around everywhere with her, she got up and grabbed the photo. She walked back to the door and angrily slid it under for Severus to see.

He cried harder after she slid it under the door. She could hear him, sobbing, but she had to remind herself he deserved those tears of anguish. She wasn't the one that caused them, he was cause.

"Maybe you should figure her name out, since our relationship didn't mean enough to you to catch it before you destroyed it."

She silenced the door so she couldn't hear him anymore. She had decisions to make, decisions that could make or break her future.

She was finally able to compose herself enough to go to work the next morning. She got up, cleaned herself up, drank her tea and decided she would walk to the ministry. To keep her head clear and mentally prepare to see the Daily Profit because the Daily Profit did not dictate how she would feel about Severus. She decided right then it did not matter what it said, she would not look at the paper. She opened her front door and there, in a curled up position against her door frame, lay Severus. He had lain against her door all night.

She simply stood in the doorway and stared at his unmoving form. The tear tracks were visible on his cheeks, as was the torn up, unmoving photo that lay beside him in the floor. If she were to wake him, she would have to speak to him, if she doesn't wake him, he may lay here in the floor all day. Even filled with anger towards him, she still loved him entirely.

She knelt down and began to clean his face off; he awoke with a shutter and stared at her silently. As if pleading with his eyes for forgiveness. He knew his actions were inexcusable. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up so that he would stand. They simply stood staring at each other. She knew deep in her heart she would forgive him for this heinous deed towards her, but she still stood silently, staring.

She slipped her arms under his and wrapped them around his back. He immediately held her in return. This was the best part about their relationship, neither had to speak to convey what the other was feeling. They just knew, they knew without hesitation, without doubt that the other needed something. Molly described it as soul mates, she simply described it as her one and only.

After all, Severus was her destiny, even with this major betrayal, things could always be worse.

 **AN:**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot. I have been on a hiatus for quite some time and I am truly sorry about that, I realize that some think I may have abandoned my in progress story but that is simply not the case.**

 **I have been working on Tempus Temporis again and I will hopefully post some updates after I've worked out the timeline. Life happened guys I think the majority can understand how easily that happens. Not to mention a wicked case of writers block.**

 **I hope everyone enjoy this quick Severus/Hermione pairing.**


End file.
